<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon's Wish by Jajkouu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597205">Demon's Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajkouu/pseuds/Jajkouu'>Jajkouu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira turns into incubus, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shuake Week 2020, no beta - we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajkouu/pseuds/Jajkouu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to unfortunate circumstances the conversation between Sae and Akira never happened in the Investigation room. Akira loses his bet and his life but when given a second chance he comes back as an Incubus. He tries to sate his hunger the moment he's back on earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ehh this is my small contribution to the Shuake week 2020 - I had this unfinished fanfic on my computer so I decided to extend first chapter and actually post it. I always kept my awful writing to myself only so please go easy on me in comments. ;-;</p><p>Happy shuake week everyone! </p><p>*hides back into the void*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira knew how small of a chance there was for their plan to go as intended. He put his life on the stake, heart filled with hope.</p><p> </p><p>Only now, did he realize how naive he truly was.</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s consciousness came back upon hearing a sound of door opening, he was still laying on the cold floor. He felt sharp pain through his whole body. He carefully raised his head. <em>Did Sae come back?…</em></p><p>Instead of her, what he saw was Akechi in front of him, disarming a cop and then shooting him straight in the head.</p><p>He felt as his heart skipped a beat, as seconds later the perpetrator locked his eyes with his.</p><p>„Akechi, wait a second!” Akira could feel his hands raised in panic. The bullet reserved for him was still in the cylinder.</p><p>„Look at you, the Great Leader of Phantom Thieves, trying to beg for his life.” Akechi eyed him slowly, even after his display of sarcasm, his face stayed neutral.</p><p>Akira tried to pulled himself from the ground and he realized that he was still half naked.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, he did not wanted to be found like that by Sae. Now, even the detective prince had to see him like that. Akira reached his hand to the side, grabbing his pants, trying to pick up the pieces of pride still left somewhere within him.</p><p>As he slowly put his pants back on, he let out a quiet, dry laugh.</p><p>„I’m not begging for my life. If I could not even have a decent talk with Sae I already knew that my chance of getting out of here was <em>gone</em>. I g-guess I wanted to save the rest of my dignity. <em>Fuck, he did stutter at the end</em>”</p><p>Akira was able to stood up, even though he could feel his legs screaming from doing so. Akira slowly picked up the chair that he got kicked form and sit on it. He rest his elbows on the table and put his chin on back of his his hands, letting the table to carry the weight of his body as his eyes looked up again to Akechi’s. He could not help but sigh loudly in exhaustion and defeat.</p><p>„Let’s get this over with, detective”</p><p>Akechi finally moved away from the dead body and walked up to the table.</p><p>„Well, aren’t you calm and collected. Even in theses circumstances, I still do not understand what’s going on in that head of yours.”</p><p>„Do not mistake composure with ease. Before I go I wish I could get my hand on rest of them.” His eyes went to the direction of the dead body, his eyes were empty - he felt gross. <b><em>Those fuckers will get away with it.</em></b> They’ll probably laugh how they broke his spirit before he took his own life in misery. Pure fury filled Akira’s heart, and his grip on his hand tightened.</p><p>That small movement did not go unnoticed by Akechi, but after raising his wrist he must have thought that he was running out of time. <em>But before that…</em></p><p>„Make sure that the guy you’re after doesn’t get to you first. If <em>we, small group of teenagers</em> were able to realize that you were up to something, then that person must have an idea of what you’re doing as well. We lost our bet and lost, but I am sure thought that the person you are trying to get to is nowhere near close of a desperate situation as we were in, especially if you’re willing to go even as far as to murder me.” Akira did not show anger or disappointment or even a shock in his voice. He was just overwhelmingly drained.</p><p>Akechi twitched, it seems that he really had no idea he was found out. Funny, did it really never occurred to him that his mind games he could be seen through? Akira did not fight the slight smile that showed on his lips. Maybe Akechi did not care if he lived or not through his revenge, nothing mattered as long as he had a chance to get to his sweet reprisal.</p><p>Akira felt cold steel against his forehead, his heart was beating as it could drop on the floor any second. Akechi was a little slow, maybe hesitant even, but they both knew it was too late to change anything. Akira’s fury and desperation showed as he looked into Goro’s eyes for the last time.</p><p>„<em>Live, Goro</em>. <em>Don’t let that bastard take your life as well.</em>”</p><p>„Sure, if that’s all you have to say.” Goro eyes were empty, Akira could see his miserable reflection in his eyes. Akechi’s face twirled into sick grin and he pulled the trigger.</p><p>And that was it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or at least how it should be.</p><p>Akira woke up in velvet room. He could not raise his head to meet Igor’s eyes. It didn’t matter anymore, did it?</p><p>„It seems that your rehabilitation did not see fruition. Truly, what a shame. Especially with new born determination you found at the very end. Since you are no use to me now, I think we have to say our goodbyes.”</p><p>Akira clenched both his fists and teeth. Only after being hit with his realization that he was truly dead he let all of his anger and misery take over him. Is he going to hell? Certainly he did not deserve to go heaven if there was one. Perhaps he will simply disappear into the void, to never resurface again?</p><p><em>No, not like that. It’s not over yet.</em> He let everyone down, after seeing Akechi’s eyes he knew that he would to join him very soon, voluntarily or not. He threw away everything, even their bond. Akira knew self-destructive tendencies Akechi had, but he truly had a small hope boy would not finish the job, <b>which he did</b>.</p><p>
  <em>No I won’t let it to end like that.</em>
</p><p>As whispers of determination in his mind grew into desperate screams he was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud chuckle.</p><p>„It seems that even in the lowest abyss our guest will not falter and let himself fall even deeper. Ah, to fall to places where even God have no control over just to avid one’s own end… Very well, even I do not know what awaits you there, but I am sure it will be at least entertaining.”</p><p>As Akira raised his head in confusion, he realized what Igor meant. His legs were sinking into velvet room as dark void started to swallow him. Akira tried to shake his legs out in panic, but he would be slowed by fathomless darkness even deeper.</p><p>Was it Igor’s fault? Before he could ask he was consumed by blackness, never to raise above it again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akechi kept following his plan. The nausea caused by unpleasant sight would not leave him, but even if the only witnesses of his weakness were two dead bodies Akechi refused to let show it to them. While he was hiding the gun’s silencer in his jacket he was thinking. He could not understand what Akira meant. Why would he asked someone who killed him to live? Was it to get the revenge he himself could not get himself? It does not feel like something Joker would do, especially after how he was able to keep his composure in his last moments.</p><p>Anyway, it’s not like Akechi knew who got into Akira’s pants before he got shot. Or that he could kill them without raising suspicion in Shido.</p><p>But Akechi was shocked by the Akira’s state. He knew they would beat him up, drugs were obliviously going to be used as well, but rape? He felt repulsed. He was taken by anger as well - instead of shooting the policeman in believable spot for Akira to aim at, he shoot him right in the head.</p><p>Of course, Police would not care if Akira was in capable enough condition to be able to pull that off - but it didn’t mean Akechi should be allowed to slip out in such manner.</p><p>No matter, he had to get out and report to Shido.</p><p>While walking out he could feel someone’s presence.</p><p>Funny, how even after shooting his only friend brains out he still could feel his eyes on him. How much he was affected by all of this was unbelievable to him, since he knew if Akira would not stop interfering he would have to do this. Akechi never wanted for this to happen, but Akira would not stop getting in his way,<em> it had to be done</em>.</p><p>Before getting into elevator he looked around one more time, still not able to shake off this terrible feeling.</p><p><em>I must have gone crazy</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akira opened his eyes, but he was nowhere. Only darkness as if he never opened his eyes. He had no idea if he was floating, falling or rising at this point. His thoughts went back to velvet room.</p><p>„…Igor?…..Where am I?”</p><p>„Hey, you heard that Lilie? He woke up already. That human is pretty impressive. I can feel the demon tamers powers on him as well. How ironic… ”</p><p>Akira was dumbfounded, he was not alone here but it was definitely not Igor. All he saw. Was darkness and he wasn’t able to feel anyone’s presence, even his third eye had failed him. Also, Akira did not recognize this voice and could not speak up himself. Instead, he heard another voice respond to the first one.</p><p>„Ehh. You could not just stay quiet ,could you? He’s a human? Shit, he barely smells like one anymore. I was sure just another fell back down. It seems like he hasn’t realized what happened yet, should we indulge him in?” Akira could easily imagine a sinister smile on the face of the speaker.</p><p>„I mean, it’s not like we going to be summoned anyway by anyone soon. I do not know how you aren’t just dying of boredom here.” One of the presence was being a bit childish while the other was simply annoyed, Akira thought, but those got interrupted. „But anyway, how this human ended up here?”</p><p>Akira suddenly could hear his voice, even with his lips still closed shut.</p><p>„I died and felt here. Where are we?”</p><p>„Ohhh, you heard that Lilie? He’s pretty good, he can even talk back already! I was sure I would just have another moody and silent companion for a while. It usually take them more time to be able to speak up, wasn’t it?”</p><p>„Be quiet, ya moron….And you weirdo. Ehh how can I put this… this is a place your kind would probably classify as hell. I do not know why you would end up here but you must have done something quite fucked up, or you were just unlucky. Heh„ the voice stopped, seems like that displeased being started thinking about something intensely.</p><p>„…unlucky?” Akira did not know what the voice meant by that.</p><p>„Lilly, you’re being serious? Ya think he——-—?” But the other voice would not be allowed to finish.</p><p>„This is also place where people who experienced despair filled death can throw away their humanity and instead of waiting here eternally for nothing, they can come back to earth to finish their unfinished business?”</p><p>„What? I can come back?”</p><p>„Oh, sure you can! But you stop being being human forever! All the remains of the humanity I can still smell on you will vanish completely tho. Also, after you finish your business you’ll end up here again later to wait till you are summoned which is also pretty boring!” The childish voice was way more friendlier but, the information left Akira still felt pretty shocked.</p><p>„How do I come back? Also, I’ll stop being human? What else I’ll would even be—”</p><p>„Duh! You’re in hell so, it should be obvious you’ll become some sort of demon. I don’t know the details tho, I haven’t heard of anything like that for a long time…Um, Lilly do you know how?”</p><p>Akira would laugh if he could, it sounds so ridiculous. When he thought his life could not be more ridiculous he get surprised<em>every single time</em>, but still, he would go back no matter what. He left too many matters unfinished.</p><p>„Ugh, did you really had to barge in when this idiot finally shut up for a moment. You have unfinished business, right? Just try calling out to a names of people who could try to reach you after your death. They probably will not even realize fully what they are doing but if you both call out each other names, the pact will be sealed. Now, would both of you kindly shut up?”</p><p>It seems like the other presence for some reason respected the other’s wish. It gave some time for Akira to reflect.</p><p>
  <em>Name? That’s it? But whose? Who could call out to him now that he was down here?</em>
</p><p><em>Morgana? He probably could feel he was dead and gave up? </em>He tried every Phantom Thieve name but none of them called back, they either still believed that he was still alive or gave up on him completely. Name after name, but there was no response. In desperation he even tried to call out to his parent. <em>Nothing</em>.</p><p>After another moment of reflection realization hit him like a rock.</p><p>Of course, if someone would seal a pact with a demon it would have to be <em>him</em>.</p><p><b><em>Akechi Goro</em></b>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akechi was laying restlessly on his bed. He knew he would not sleep tonight and that this terrible feeling would not let go. He signed loudly as his eyes locked onto his ceiling again, letting them stay open in darkness. Suddenly, he felt weak. He could not raise his hand, was the realization hitting him again? <em>I killed Akira for Shido</em>. He eliminated the only person he could ever call a friend. Even when they hang out Akechi kept up his lies and false appearances. After all, at first he was interested in Akira only because of his suspicions which rose during his tv station interview but before he could realize, he was legitimately enjoying the time they spent together. <em>I knew it would come to this so why I am feeling like this? Fuck.</em></p><p>
  <em>If you only did not get into my way at that point. I could not go back after all this time. Akira, I’m so sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, he felt something heavy on him. In panic, he turned on the flashlight app on his phone just to <em>fucking see him</em>. So he did fall asleep after all, and now, Akira will show up in his nightmares. How ironic. He thought that was his rival’s way of punishing him, so he decided to just stare at him, as if he did see nothing at all. He was drained.</p><p>Akira looked up at Akechi, even in the dark he could see Akira smirk:</p><p>‚„Oh look, who’s the one who’s weirdly calm right now?”</p><p>Akechi decided not indulge in games that this Shadow was playing with, but it wasn’t happy to be ignored.</p><p>„How heartless, I hoped to get any kind of reaction? How boring.” Akechi heard loud sigh leave the creature’s mouth. It reminded him of the Investigation room, the sigh was very similar but not quite the same. As Akechi kept staring the source of his torture it pulled him into a kiss and Akechi froze still. <em>What?</em> He expected many things but definitely not this.</p><p>
  <em>That’s it, I definitely have gone mad.</em>
</p><p>Akira would probably not leave him till he sees Akechi just as miserable as he was. He wish at that moment he was dead.</p><p>„<em>Live, Goro</em>.”</p><p>He looked up at „Akira”, something felt off. He knew his nightmare would be distorted but was he really that desperate for him? Akechi realized the way he felt for The Phantom Thief’s leader long time ago but he would never even think to engage in a relation other than rivaly. It was already too intimate for him, but now he was kissing him. He could feel the tongue of Akira trying to get into his mouth and he kicked him back. He felt restless, tired and just wanted his dream to stop.</p><p>„What do you want? Get lost.” Akechi basically barked out of his mouth.</p><p>„What do I want? Huh. Good question. I do not know yet.”</p><p>Akechi was stunned. It was such a realistic dream - even in his unconsciousness Akira was not someone he could ever hope to comprehend, but it’s not a time to be amazed.</p><p>„Even dead, you’re just as stupid as ever.”</p><p>„Rude. I mean, true, but still. I feel different but not sure how exactly… I should have asked them questions more before I left…” Akira’s face seemed lost in thought.</p><p>„What?”</p><p>But instead of answering, Akira was sitting still on Akechi, still lost in thought. <em>Heh, I guess even deep in my cognition Akira also be just as confused by all of this as I am</em>. What would Akira do? Kill me, make me fail, pffft try to help me? Yeah, right. But Akechi did not notice the moment when Akira went under his sheets. He jolted the moment he felt Akira reaching into his pants and without any hesitation started undoing his belt.</p><p>„What the hell are you doing?” God, he could feel his face getting redder and redder.</p><p>„What I want? I mean you did ask so I’ll just follow my instinct or something. Calm down, for now I’ll give you just a blowjob.”</p><p>„What—— just a-?!” Akechi was shocked and worst of all he could feel it getting harder. It happened way too easily. He knew it was most likely just a really weird dream, but his guilt and shame made him feel awful even if it was just a dream. He’s already taken enough from Akira, was his greed still not sated?</p><p>„Stop it, I-”</p><p>„Listen Akechi, in normal circumstances I would stop right here and right now. But please for now let me do that.” Akechi twitched again, <em>fuck don’t ask me to let you do that like that</em>.</p><p>„Especially since I can see your face is basically begging me to continue and especially this little guy is not agreeing with your words.” Akira grinned a little, fully satisfied with Akechi’s reaction. Akechi did not resist anymore, he hide his face in his hand and decided to feel awful for himself more later.</p><p>Akira did what he pleased. He started to twirl his tongue around the tip teasingly. Akechi let out a pleading moan as he felt the sensation. Soon he wanted more and then Akira mercilessly put him all at once in his mouth, sucking on him. Akechi started shaking aggressively, both from pure pleasure and anxiety from this whole situation. The stimulation was too much for him to handle. Akira was always perfect in everything, even in this.</p><p>„A-akira” detective could not control his thoughts anymore. He knew it was wrong, but could not help himself and gave in. Hand that were hiding his face were now grabbing his Akira’s curls, while the other was grabbing onto a sheet.</p><p>Akira would not stop and this point Akechi definitely did not want him to, and then he would go even deeper. He he felt side of Joker’s throat bumping with his tip. <em>No way</em>.</p><p>Akechi felt hot and started thrusting his hips harder into Akira’s throat, and Akira would not stop on sucking, even if he could hear the Boy had a problem with taking him whole at once but would not back off. Akechi could feel he was close to his climax already.</p><p>„Akira’ I’m-”</p><p>Before he could finish the sentence he already ejaculated. Akira was not able to pull out before Akechi came and he felt even more embarrassed when he saw Akira swallow it proudly. His cheeks went beyond red at this point and they seemed to have no intention of calming down.</p><p>„You didn’t have to swallow it…” His voice did not sound as his own anymore. The embarrassment was reappearing again.</p><p>„Oh, but it was the whole point, dear.” Akira gave him a warm and honest smile.</p><p>Goro felt broken at this point. Before letting himself go of that dream he hugged Akira and kissed his cheek tenderly. He could feel flood of tears on his own cheeks flowing out. When he killed his first victim he already felt the burden of regrets on his shoulders. Akechi never thought he could feel even more remorseful in his life after that. But it was too late, he already did what he did and now there was <em>nothing</em> he could do anymore to bring him back.</p><p>„<em>I’m truly sorry, Akira. For everything</em>.”</p><p>Akira did not say anything and hugged Akechi back as they both laid on bed in silence in each other’s arms. The embrace was comforting so in his exhaustion Akechi decided not to struggle against it and he closed his eyes.</p><p>Akechi was able to sleep through the rest of the night peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just continuation of events from 1st chapter</p>
<p>I decided to fill some plot-holes and give them boys some better closure. That was fun to write this. <br/>ψ(^Ф∀Ф^)ψ Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira was somehow stunned by his current situation. He always was a pretty stoic person, even in most stressful of situations he did not felt overwhelmed under pressure. He didn’t know why, it just came naturally to him - but ever since he came back he knew something inside him had changed. He knew that his feelings toward Akechi changed after, well, he put a bullet through his skull. And still, his first reaction when he saw Akechi was to suck him off. He could hear an echo of embarrassment in his mind. The tail that was noticed by Akira way too late was curling around his fingers. It was the only noticeable change in his body he could find. The only thing he also noticed were different clothes. Before he died he wore his school uniform, but right now he was wearing black, tight turtleneck made from thin and shiny material. If you squinted you could barely see his abs shining through. He also had black shorts made from the same material. It wasn’t anything especially revealing but definitely wasn’t something he would want to be seen wearing in public.</p>
<p>His time for reflection was cut short when he sensed the Akechi’s eyes on him. He turned around the bed frame he was laying against to see him. Akechi’s face was almost sulking and he was still resting on his pillow while refusing to acknowledge Akira’s presence as if he wasn’t the one to kick him down to the floor few moments ago. Akira felt somewhat amused by this sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were locked on his red colored gaze. His stare brought him mentally back to what Akira did yesterday - was he really so starved for the detective? Even after his cruel betrayal Akira’s feelings didn’t really change, why he even got more brave after his death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought made him chuckle a little and he realized that at no point he broke the eye contact with Akechi and that the brunette took an offense to his laughter.</p>
<p>„What the hell are you even laughing at moron? Oh and yes, could you kindly explain why a dead man appeared here anyway, looking like that?”</p>
<p>„Why do you even complain? You were so cute last night—” even now, Akira felt playful. He felt like the Investigation Room incident never happened at all. Akechi had none of that.</p>
<p>„One more word about what happened yesterday and I <em>will</em> end you.” Akira just smiled at the man - at this point he was already once killed by him, the second time won’t do much, probably.</p>
<p>„Okay, you’re no fun…” Akira pouted.</p>
<p>„What is wrong with you? Seriously Akira, I am at loss at words. It isn’t like you - what happened yesterday there was awful and you’re here just enjoying yourself, fooling around. Why aren’t you with the Phantom Thieves? Why didn’t you hide the fact you’re not dead? It’s too much for me to try to comprehend.”</p>
<p>Akechi has a point. Akira did know he wasn’t really being himself. He kept playing with his tail and thought about price for coming back- his <em>humanity</em>. But what is humanity really? He never really thought of himself as special but his cognitive powers were definitely something he did not fully consider human. He was a teenager with a god-like power, so this situation should not surprise him anymore, right? The only actual effect he could pinpoint is that his feelings were almost suppressed. Even if he did not often show it - in reality he was sensitive and empathetic. Now he felt like he was watching some out-of-date TV show, totally irrelevant to him. <em>He simply did not care as long as he had fun.</em></p>
<p>The thought made him realize that maybe those feelings could have been the cost for coming back. And yet, he felt just as strongly about Akechi as ever. He himself did not know why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akira noticed how little he knew about his situation. He decided to stand up and seriously started considering his options. He did not asked the other beings he met earlier about any details and now he felt regret for doing so…but if there was someone he could count on to have any kind of idea what he was going through was her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chihaya</em>
</p>
<p>„Akechi, borrow me something more wearable than this. Honestly, I do not know much about what happened but I know someone who might have an idea or be able to give us a hint. I’ll fill you in once I—”</p>
<p>Akechi finally got out of his bed. „You really think I’ll let you go alone? I don’t trust you enough to just be like „Yeah sure, see you later.” and allow you to leave by yourself.” Akechi was still only in his underwear and so he came up to his closet and started to looking for some clothes.</p>
<p>„You’re saying you need to keep on eye on me… Wow, you were serious about killing me the second time?” Akira smirked, but Akechi did not appreciate the joke.</p>
<p>„I—I don’t know yet…but before I decide I want to know what happened first.”</p>
<p>„Still better answer than I expected, I guess.” Akira was hit in his head with a hoodie and some simple pair of jeans thrown at him. He gave Akechi a grateful look and decided to get himself ready to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were able to get to the Shibuya relatively quickly. Akechi kept mostly quiet but would not let Akira out of his sight for even a second. This made Akira feel uneasy, but he decided to ignore him for now.</p>
<p>As they both walked into familiar street Akira immediately noticed the lack of the velvet roomin Shibuya. He thought of the last words the Igor spoke to him but he decided to ignore the this and press on.</p>
<p>Chihaya was sitting in her usual place, but her eyes were unfocused as she stared into the distance. She did not notice the two boys who approached her. Akira waved his hand rather awkwardly as he greeted her.</p>
<p>„Hi Chihaya, how are you?” Her eyes focused again, just to wide them open.</p>
<p>„A-Akira-kun? You’re safe? I heard the leader of the Phantom Thieves committed suicide yesterday and even cards confirmed it… ” Her eyes were filled with tears already, Akira took a seat in front of her. Akechi stood right beside him.</p>
<p>„Sorry for making you worry. A lot had happened yesterday and honestly I was hoping you could actually help me understand some of it.”</p>
<p>„Huh? You’re not sure? I—Of course we can try and check together.” She gave him a weak smile and started shuffling her tarot cards. As she started to putting cards across the table, her face began to grow pale. She looked up at the Akira.</p>
<p>„Death and revival? Akira, it seems like you were actually dead but you also managed to come back, in exchange you had to lost something precious in return? I am not 100% sure how to interpret this.” Worry was written all over her face.</p>
<p>Akira thought for a moment, but he knew he should just tell Chihaya the truth.</p>
<p>„Chihaya-san, call me crazy or nor but I actually have died yesterday.” <em>And this guy next to me was the one to kill me, to be more specific </em>„A-and I ended up in afterlife as I was given a chance to come back but I had to give up my humanity, per se. Can you see anything more specific about it in there? They did not provide me with many details and I was in a quite a hurry to leave to be perfectly honest.”</p>
<p>Akira gave Chihaya a small smile as he could see her confused expression stare at him. He could feel Akechi eyes go wild as well.</p>
<p>„Umm, yes but… you may be right, since the card that represents you is not a trickster anymore. You suddenly are represented by a devil arcana, which is most unusual. I also can see that there was an awful event right before you died that had an impact on what happened after your death.”</p>
<p>„Oh.” That was all Akira could mutter out of himself. He really did not want to think about that, part of him already repressed a big part of that memory.</p>
<p>„Umm, I do not wish to pry but the event seemed to be heavily based on a sexual desires and so you seem to have been reborn as uhm <em>demon</em> which feed on those kinds of cravings…And the person which stands next to you seems to already have a connection with you, a contract of some sorts.” Chihaya cheeks became slightly red, she did not feel comfortable in this situation. Akira could not blame her.</p>
<p>Akechi was not able to stay silent anymore. „Wait, are you saying that because he was raped before he died he was able to be reborn as Incubus or so? What’s more, you say that I have already formed a pact with him? What?” <em>So Akechi really did called upon Akira without even realizing.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Akira felt really dizzy. The feeling of starvation, as if he hadn’t eaten for days, started intensely burning his insides. He was already exhausted while they were riding the train but it was getting even worse now. „Ok, Chihaya could you tell us some detail about this contract. Well, I guess we both did it unconsciously and don’t really know the details.” He tried to keep his focus as his head started to ache as well.</p>
<p>„Um, there isn’t really much I can say. The contact is based upon some kind of promise between the two of you. The contract can’t be broken off before that promise is fulfilled and in return Akechi became a great source of power to you.”</p>
<p>„Power?” They asked in unison.</p>
<p>„Uhhh, from what I can say if you receive this person, well, <em>semen</em> you’ll be able to keep existing here.” Chihaya face was slowly becoming more like a tomato.</p>
<p>„Uh, ok so even after yesterday why do I feel so much like crap? Did we do something wrong?”</p>
<p>„Not really, it just seemed as the method you used wasn’t <em>severe</em> enough.” She answered without hesitation, she knew we understood what she meant without saying it bluntly.</p>
<p>„Sweet lord, is there something different I can do to keep my energy up?” Akira was tired but he would not glue himself to Akechi, definitely not. Depending on him would mean he most likely would just die again.</p>
<p>For some reason Akechi was shocked at Akira’s reaction but did not decide to comment.</p>
<p>„Umm I can see here that it is not only his desire that you can receive and well, conserve energy. But his will be the most effective because of your connectio—”</p>
<p>„I meant a method which does not require me to spread my legs.” Akira used a little bit harsher tone than he intended but he decided to not apologize yet.</p>
<p>„…The only other one requires you to consume one’s soul. It would kill that person immediately. This boy is the exception of course since he is protected by contract, but I cannot tell you more on how to do it—”</p>
<p>Akechi spoke up „Thank you, that won’t be necessary.” Akira’s headache made his vision blurry for a moment but he was able to stay awake. He needs to go take a nap or ten. It was a bit too much to him.</p>
<p>Akira decided it was enough revelations for one day and he slowly stood up from his chair. Akechi eyed him, silently observing on what his rival decide to do now.</p>
<p>„Chihaya, thank you…and I am sorry for getting angry earlier.” He bowed slightly, enough to show his gratitude but not deep enough to risk falling due to fatigue.</p>
<p>„Akira-kun, you know you’re always welcome here. Now even more than ever. You helped me so much so if you’ll need some guidance I am here for you.”</p>
<p>Akira could not resist the small smile that appeared on his face, Chihaya is a really wonderful person.</p>
<p>He waved her goodbye and started walking away, Akechi followed him silently. He waited till they were far enough so she could not hear them anymore.</p>
<p>„Akira, are you okay?” The genuine worry written on his face, but Akira was way too tired to be considerate back.</p>
<p>„Take a wild fucking guess. — No, I am not. My head is killing me and the irony of how I am supposed to stay alive makes me wish I stayed dead.” He paused for a second to take a look at the boy walking behind him. „Sorry.”</p>
<p>„For what? Stop behaving as if it’s not my fault you ended up this way. If it weren’t for metoday you would be celebrating taking Sae’s heart with your fiends - instead you’re stuck with a person who betrayed you just because they could not stop being so fucking spiteful.”</p>
<p>Akira was shocked. He knew the events took a toll on Akechi emotionally, but it never occurred to him he would be affected to such a degree. Akira feels regretful.</p>
<p>„I’m really sorry, Akechi.”</p>
<p>Detective’s eyes sprung open.</p>
<p>„Why do you keep apologizing? Just don’t patronize me, for fuck’s sake.”</p>
<p>„No, it’s not like that.” Akira shook his head slightly „Let’s get on the train. I’m drained but I still want to have a proper talk with you so can we go back to your apartment? I’m not ready to go back to Leblanc yet.”</p>
<p>Akechi simply nodded in response. They got onto the train, they were able to get seats in the back where there was no one else.</p>
<p>„Akechi, coming back to what I said earlier - I do want to apologize. I knew what you were planing to do. I knew you were hurt, I knew you cared about me. I mean, how much can we pretend we would hang out together for our schemes only? I had fun with you, yet I was scared. I could not bring myself to try to figure this out together with you. I didn’t trust you at all even though we were friends.” Akira did not know what kind of face he was making but seeing Akechi’s reaction made him feel like at least he was understood. Akechi’s angry expression faded and became neutral, maybe even sad if you squinted your eyes hardly enough.</p>
<p>„Akira, you did a correct thing when you decided you shouldn’t trust me. You can’t blame yourself for choices I picked for myself.” Akechi face seemed hurt.</p>
<p>„Akechi, do you hear yourself?. You shoot me in the face yesterday. After what happened few could see it as a show of mercy. But, today you are so apologetic and you seem even more shaken at my state than I am. Fuck, I did not know how you really felt about me - I was afraid that maybe the bond we created was artificial only and you really meant it when you said you hate me. And yet, here we are both regretful. Let me ask you - what do you want to do? You are a mess, I mean, we both are. Can you really continue your façade like this?” Akira’s voice was calm, but full of determination.</p>
<p>„No.” He uttered back immediately, both him and Akira were shocked by that. He decided to continue anyway.</p>
<p>„After yesterday, I don’t think that getting back on him by sacrificing everything else is worth it. <em>He’s not fucking worth it</em>. Of course, I will kill that person but I can’t sacrifice anything else anymore. He took enough from me already.” Akechi was furious, but as he said that they arrived at their stop. After few minutes of silent walking they were back in Akechi’s apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Did you have any contact with Sae?” Akira’s thought brought him back to the Investigation room again. He remembered the terrified face She gave him when she walked into the place he was locked in. He remembers he was in no state to be interrogated so she walked away. She probably planned to go back later, when Akira was in more stable state. She could not have predicted that here would be no second chance though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„With Sae? Uhh, we passed each other in the facility yesterday. She told me that you were in no state to talk at that moment. She tried to make me turn back, she was pretty desperate to make sure I would not see you in such a sorry state. After that she didn’t contact me.”</p>
<p>Akira got lost in a thought for a moment. He did not really know Sae closely, but he could imagine she could be shocked after hearing about his „suicide”. He wasn’t’ ready to announce to everyone that he’s back yet but Akechi can help him with this one.</p>
<p>„You were working together, right? Could you somehow let her know I am not dead—”</p>
<p>„Akira, no.” Akechi stance was firm and his face was almost threatening. „You may have stolen her heart but do not put yourself in any unnecessary danger right now. Remember Sae still works for the Police.”</p>
<p>„So do you.” Akira would not give up so easily.</p>
<p>„Touché, but you know that unlike Sae I am really just working for someone other than for the Police really. I know that letting people know about you right now would only going to put them in more danger as well. She is not aware of the conspiracy going around her so she doesn’t even realize she’s few steps away from getting <em>erased</em>. ” If Akechi could not have Akira agree with him on rational ground he tried an emotional one. Akira would not put someone unnecessarily in danger, after all.</p>
<p>Akechi was right, Akira just felt bad for Sae. He realized it would be really dangerous thing todo since they really didn’t steal Sae’s heart and he could not let her know without putting her at risk. Akira accepted his defeat with a loud sigh and threw himself on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Ok, got it. Sorry, I am really tired and I’m not thinking straight. I need to rest.” It was true, Akira was exhausted beyond belief. His eyes almost closed instantly but the he felt Akechi’s hand touching his back.</p>
<p>„Already? It’s not even noon, though. Are you alright or do you need me to—”</p>
<p>„Fuck me? No, thank you. I already forced you to do so much for me, I don’t want you to push yourself for my sake anymore.” Akira did want Akechi, but not like this.</p>
<p>„Push myself? Well, you really think so lowly about yourself, quite a surprise really. When you came back you did not hold back at all.” Akechi gave Akira’s challenging look. Akira did not care about it though.</p>
<p>„Yeah, it was when I thought I did it because I wanted to. Now, that I am forced to do so I don’t feel so carefree anymore. I mean, I am still grateful you reached out to me now and you basically brought me back. It’s just—”</p>
<p>„Brought you back? What do you mean?” Akechi was shocked. <em>Oh yeah, he did not know that it was thanks to him Akira was able to come back.</em></p>
<p>„When I was, well in hell the others told me I can be summoned back if me and someone else tries to reach out to me. Oh, by the others I mean others demons, I think? They weren’t nice enough to introduce themself” Akira let himself to smile a little when he made his terrible joke. „They suggested that I tried calling out to the names of people who could wish to bring me back. I tried to call out the names of everyone I knew, but there was no response at all. When I finally decided to call out to you, I was sent here straight away.” Akira turned himself to face Akechi’s gaze properly. „<em>You brought me back here, like it or not</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi just stared at Akira, who wasn’t sure what the other boy was thinking. Akira, as he kept the eye contact, smiled and decided to confess.</p>
<p>„You know, even before I had my suspicion about you I really enjoyed the time we spent together. All of my other confidants would hung out with me when they needed me to help them with their some kind of problem. It’s not like I really mind it, but I could not help but notice that it was different with you. We would always just spent time together, just having unapologetic fun. Before I realized I already liked you more than I should. Unfortunately, around the time I realized what I felt I also grasped the fact that you were going to betray me. I was too scared to try to confess and try to get you on my side back then.”Akira gulpedhis saliva loudly, there is no going back. „That’s why if I have to be stuck in ridiculous situation like this I am happy it’s with you. Even after <em>everything</em>.” Akira let himself smile shyly while still looking Akechi in the eyes. Detective kept his face annoyingly neutral - so Akira decided to hide his face into pillows and try to fall asleep as if few last moments did not happen.</p>
<p>As he tried to ignore the gaze he felt on himself he attempted to force himself to sleep. After a moment which felt like an eternity, Akira heard Akechi’s voice - quiet as a whisper but clear enough for him to understand.</p>
<p>„Akira, look at me.” Akechi’s tone was begging, Akira could hear his demon’s heart skip a beat. He turned again to look at him.</p>
<p>„You are sentimental moron…but so am I. Normally, I would keep it to myself because my feelings toward you don’t really matter, not after what<em> I did</em>. But if it’s necessary for me to doso you will let me help right now then… I won’t hold back. The feeling is <em>mutual</em>, Akira. I feel incredibly selfish right now, but I am happy you came back. I am happy to have you my side right now, I am even more happy that you haven’t left me yet to go back to your friends. What I am trying to say, I do not want to lose you again. Let me help, that’s the least I can fucking do now.”</p>
<p>Redness complemented Akechi’s eyes. He looked incredibly vulnerable and even more adorable. Akira would never hope to see such a breathtaking sight in his life, so he pulled him into a kiss. He was starving, they both were.</p>
<p>Their tongues twisted erratically since they both lacked the finesse but they made up with enthusiasm. Akira was so happy at that moment he could die, but instead he moaned loudly. He could not be patient this time. He started undoing Akechi’s belt while not letting their kissing to stop or even slow down. He wished to take him into his mouth but the kiss felt too good to be interrupted so he decided to use his hand to stroke him. Next moan was let out by Akechi as he felt Akira’s hand slowly but surely giving him pleasure. Akira was really impatient, so he stopped his kiss to put his two fingers into Akechi’s mouth. The boy earnestly started to suck on them. Akira used his other hand to remove his pants as well, as he was done his erection was in full view but he deiced to look back up to Akechi. His fingers were were wet enough at this point, so he pulled them back. With wet fingers and his pants down he deiced to turn the blond over, so he would be on top. He started to kiss the detective again while trying to loosen himself, they did not have lube on them so he needed to improvise.</p>
<p>Akechi pulled him gently away from their kiss and after he caught a short breath he suggested firmly. „Please let me do it.” His word were considerate but his tone made it sound like some kind of command. Akira’s tail now fully free, twirled playfully as he turned his back to Akechi and lifted his ass as it was the most natural thing and focused on the other boy’s cock.</p>
<p>He had hard time trying to pay attention as Goro’s fingers were delicately preparing him. Akira’s whole body shook with excitement and pleasure as he kept on sucking. The boy did not come yet and so Akira did not want to wait anymore. „You can pull you fingers out, it should be enough.”</p>
<p>„Are you sure? No need to rush it.” Akira chuckled as he turned himself back to face Akechi directly. „I would never thought how considerate you can be.” Akira’s smile turned into provocative smirk „I do like it though.”</p>
<p>While facing Goro directly Akira slowly swallowed him wholly, a loud moans filled the room. Akechi was trying to slow Akira down as he rode him vigorously. His hands tightened firmly on Akira’s thighs as the other boy balanced some on his weight on his hands which rested on Goro’s shoulders. One of Goro’s hand reached to Akira’s cock as he gently rubbed him in his hands. It caused Akira to tighten the other boy’s penis even more and made him moan loudly and uncontrollably. „Ahh, Akechi. I’m almost there—” The second hand went from Akira’s thigh to his face as he was pulled into a kiss.</p>
<p>„I’m close to as well. Just hang on a little more.” As they were kissing and thrusting Akira finally melted into Akechi’s hand. The other boy soon joined his orgasm as he shoot inside Akira.</p>
<p>As they joined quick heartbeat slowed down, Akira let himself lay now fully naked on Goro. They looked into each other eyes, hunger replaced now by pure satisfaction.</p>
<p>„Do you feel better now?” Akechi could be really thoughtful when needed, he just mostly in his life chose not to be.</p>
<p>„Yeah, you were amazing Goro.” Akira gave the boy the most honest smile he could do at the moment as the other boy’s eyes widened quite a bit.</p>
<p>„Goro? You rarely address me by my first name…”</p>
<p>„Well, don’t you think it’s time to change it? Especially after <em>this.</em> Also, you’ve been calling me by mine name for quite a while now so it’s only fair.” Goro smirked in response and kissed Akira tenderly in his cheek. <em>Akira could definitely get used to that</em>.</p>
<p>„Goro, I love you.” Akira’s cheeks got slightly red. He felt embarrassed, but he wanted to say it out loud anyway.</p>
<p>„I know.” Goro probably meant to be reassuring, but his response just made Akira laugh out loud with pure joy - he did not predicted this exact response but it was good enough. <em>Baby steps</em>. He already knew they both skipped several of those steps due to last events. Akira finally felt at ease. He curled himself into Akechi’s arms as he felt other boy’s sure grip fully accept him.</p>
<p>They still had a long way to go, but neither Akira or Goro were alone in this situation anymore.</p>
<p>The things will be okay, this time they’ll <em>make sure together</em> that they will be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>